Thank You: Falling Over & Over Again
by Aqua Bailarina 15
Summary: It all started when Narumi assigned them a project for Thanksgiving. "What are you thankful for? I want your presentation done by next week." Now, what's out brunette to do? The presentation day is upon them, and our brunette is about to put the words "Thank You" to shame. The question is: to who? MikanXNatsume, HotaruXRuka, and a nice (late) Thanksgiving one (possibly two)-shot.


Thank You: Falling Over & Over Again

 **A/N: Hello Internet! Aqua here, with a one, possibly two shot.**

 **The difference… IS THAT THIS TIME IT'S GAKUEN ALICE!**

 **Yup. I've been contemplating on doing this for a while but finally decided to do it because I love this series, and the concept. Originally I had a different concept, but then I heard Juby's Piano/English cover of "Shelter" by Porter Robinson & Madeon (in collaboration with A-1 Pictures & Crunchyroll).**

 **AND I ALMOST-no, scratch that-I ACTUALLY CRIED.**

 **That hasn't happened since I saw the last (not the OVA) episode of "Angel Beats!".**

 **SO, naturally, I decided that rather than that concept, I decided, much like I did last year, to do a one (possibly two)-shot based on Juby's cover in the spirit of Thanksgiving.**

 **I HIGHLY recommend/suggest that you listen to Shelter by Porter Robinson & Madeon OR Shelter (piano version) by JubyPhonic to go with the story and simply because the video is gorgeous and so beautiful and truly conveys more of a story in six minutes than some animes do in six seasons. I'm using Juby's version because it is just gorgeous as the original is. Well, let me cut this long intro short and let's roll!**

 **Note: The italics that aren't bold is Mikan talking in the presentation. The text after it is her memories UNLESS the text looks like** this. **That's what their "present time" dialogue is.**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Gakuen Alice. If I did, the manga would be continued in English. That belongs to Higuichi-san & the original song is Porter's & Madeon's. Roll!)**

 _Thank You: Falling Over & Over_

"Mikan, Natsume, it's your turn! What are you thankful for?"

One of the two Alices stood up to present their (separate) parts of their presentation. As Natsume waited for Mikan's part, Mikan walked up to the front slowly, recalling things and memories from the year. She placed her flash drive into the computer and soon a presentation came up with these simple words.

 _What am I thankful for?_

* * *

Mikan's voice projected as she recalled her own memories and pictures showed up on the screen.

 _1) Hotaru_

 _ **[['Cause] I left behind the home that you made me  
But I will carry it along]**_

 _Hotaru. My best friend with a slightly cold heart. She's always been there for me. In her own unique way._

"Hotaruuuu~!" Mikan said as she set her box down and jumped on Hotaru to give her a hug. Hotaru slightly pushed Mikan off.

"Mikan, I'm busy. Did someone give you sugar again?"

"Nope! But I was wondering, when are you going to help me with my math homework?"

"5 rabbits an hour."

"EH?! I don't even get that many rabbits to begin with!" Mikan protested. She was then handed a box with a bow wrapped on top of it. She looked at Hotaru questioningly, who faced the other way.

"This is your birthday present. Have fun with it, but don't get it taken away alright?" Mikan smiled, and gave Hotaru a box. Hotaru dropped her cool façade and looked at her best friend curiously. Mikan smiled.

"And here's a present for you! I know its not your birthday, but you should enjoy them! And maybe even share them with someone.."

 _Even though I probably annoy her to death, and may bug her from time to time, she's never given up on me. Even though a normal person would think she's cold-hearted, I'd call her introverted to an extent. Even though she may seem greedy, sometimes we forget that people have those moments in life, and we can't judge a person that way. Hotaru-chan, I hope you understand how much you mean to me. I hope you can one day let the cool mask you wear fall a little, especially around a certain_ someone.

Everyone looked at Hotaru knowingly, making her one looked at Hotaru knowingly, making her blush just a bit and glare at everyone.

" _1 flaw doesn't judge 1 million perfections."_

 _I want you guys to pay really close attention to that quote I just made. Because not only does it apply to everyone on this list, including myself, there's a person on this list who I really hope that by the end of this presentation, understands my hidden meanings behind my quote._

Whispers circulated around the room about who Mikan might be talking about, some accusations ridiculous and some almost hitting their mark until the teacher shushed them. The presentation moved on.

 _2) Ruka_

 _ **["It's a long way forward, so trust in me."]**_

 _Ruka. Dear, sweet Ruka-kun. Even though our introduction wasn't amazing, eventually we became pretty good friends, didn't we?_

"Usa-chan! Please stop running!" Ruka shouted after a little bunny. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and fell on the ground to see Mikan with a few boxes and a smile.

"Hey Ruka-pyon! Glad I found you here!"

"Oh, hi Mikan. What's up with the childhood nickname?" She helped him up.

"Ah, well, I figured why not? Once in a while doesn't kill you right?" He laughed along with her.

"I guess you're right. So, what's the boxes for?" He asked curiously as she handed him one.

"Think of it as an early Thanksgiving present!" He accepted it with a confused look. She smiled.

"I'm super happy that we've been such great friends over the years. Let's continue being friends okay?" He smiled at his once-crush-turned-friend.

"Of course! Friends until the end of our days."

 _You've always been this super sweet boy who, despite not liking me at first, was also a really great friend to me. I really hope that someday, you can open up about how you really feel to a someone in the room._

Everyone looked at Ruka knowingly, making him turn pink.

 _3) All my friends here at Gakuen Alice (including Narumi-sensei)_

 _ **[I'll give them shelter like you've done for me.]**_

 _I'll start with my MS friends, then HS, and then my ES friends. You know, the crazy weirdos I grew up with?_

The ES students smiled, except for Natsume who shook his head with a smirk, and screamed "O J!". Mikan smiled.

 _Tsubasa-nii & Misaki-nee. As much as Tsubasa-nii is stupid-_

"Hey!" Said person shouted, making Natsume smirk.

 _-And Tsubasa-nii makes Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon act stupid-_

"H-Hey! Mikan!"

"Polka did you just call me stupid?"

Mikan smiled at the two, who were slightly trying to glare at her.

 _-He's protected and cared for me since Day 1. And I love him for being the big brother I never had. BIG BROTHER. You hear that Natsume-kun? Breathe._

"POLKA WHAT THE HELL-" Everyone snickered at the Fire Alice's now slightly pink and enraged face.

 _And when Tsubasa's not here, I have the best big sis Misaki-nee. I'm glad Tsubasa-nii has you and I have you. You guys basically protected me along with everyone else in the Special Ability class. All of them. Tsubasa-nii, Misaki-nee, Kaname-san, Nobara-san, and even Mochiage-san, and all of the special class, thank you._ _Misaki and Tsubasa, I hope you know how much you mean to me. Also, I hope you finally get together already. You are adorable._

The two (since they were on their lunch break and the S.A class had heard of what the ES students were doing, which is why they and some other HS students were there as well were there) blushed, but held up their joined hands, Tsubasa sticking his tongue out at Mikan, who did it right back and then mouthed 'Finally!' and held a thumbs up. The other MS students smiled at Mikan, who reflected it.

 _Now, HS. Akira-san, Shuuichi-san, Subaru-kun, & Hijiri-san.  
Akira, even if you can be a pervert-_

"I am not that bad!" He shouted.

 _-And, like Tsubasa-nii, make Natsume-kun act stupid-_

"POLKA!"

 _-I'm glad we're friends and I care for you too. Just try not to be a perv, okay?_

"Whatever you say child." Akira said jokingly, causing her to smile and Natsume to growl.

 _Shuuchi-san, Subaru-kun, I'm thankful that not only has Subaru-kun and Hotaru attempted to strengthen their relationship, but that the two of you are so close and both of you are my friends. And, Hijiri-san, that goes for you too. Thank you, all of you._

The four boys smiled at the girl, Subaru ruffling her hair, Akira giving her a hug, Natsume growling at the scene, fire starting to gather at his hands.

"Calm down tiger. Trust me, even if I kinda am sketchy with him and Mikan, Akira's my friend. That, and I don't think Mikan would like that, hm?" Tsubasa said with a smirk as the fire disappeared and the Fire Alice's face turned pink with a glare to the older boy as Mikan went back and played the presentation.

 _Now, my ES friends. In other words, the people who, in some cases, didn't like me from Day 1, and are now holding important spots in my heart._

Pictures began to appear and the kids smiled.

 _Hotaru, Ruka-kun, Iinchou, Sumire-chan (or Permy), Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, Youichi-kun, Hoshio-kun (even if he's no longer here), Kokoro-kun, Kitsuneme-kun. I'm so grateful and thankful for every single one of you guys._

Everyone looked at Natsume, who was not mentioned. He looked at the presentation, but his heart hurt, not that he would admit it. Mikan had a poker face, but secretly smiled. They had no idea.

 _Yuu-kun, you never stopped believing in me since Day 1. Even when I was still a beginner Alice and everyone was against me, especially someone in this room, you stuck with me. Arigato._

"T-Thank you Mikan." Yuu said with a smile.

 _Nonoko-chan & Anna-chan, you guys were pretty nice to me from the first few days. You guys are such amazing friends and I'm so happy we've become close._

"Always Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said with a smile.

"Obviously we'll be friends forever, right?" Anna said with a wink. Mikan smiled at the two.

 _Youichi-kun. Even if you disliked me due to Natsume being an influence on you, I'm glad we're friends now, right? I do remember you and a certain blond being a bit sweet on me. Thank you for being such a sweet child, not to mention you're super smart for your age._

Youichi gave Mikan a hug. However, as soon as she said 'blond', everyone stared at Ruka, who blushed remembering the moment. Natsume stared at his best friend.

"We talk after this is over."

 _Koko-kun, Kitsu-kun. You guys are almost like twins. Twins who always had a smile, if not putting a smile on others' face. Also, we can't get over the fact that your innocent crush on Misaki-nee was adorable. But one of us has gotten over it, right Kokoro-kun~?_

Kokoro immediately blushed bright red. Mikan smiled.

 _Finally, Sumire-chan, I know at first, we weren't such good friends. In fact, you (as many others did) disliked me because I hadn't known what my Alice was, which you guys interpreted as me being a Non-Alice. But, even though we started off roughly, we eventually became close. I'm happy I can call you a friend Permy, and I hope a certain someone and you can be happy together one day._

"Well duh." The girl said with a grin, blushing at the insinuation of the last part.

 _Just one thing Sumire, as I finish my presentation with one last thing._

"Hm?"

 _Do me a favor, and back off from the love of my life, 'kay?_

Everyone's jaws dropped. Except Sumire, who grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, honey, he's yours. But you need to make him yours." She said with a smirk as the brunette went tomato faced. Everyone else asked the question that was on a certain raven's mind.

"WHO THE HELL WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE?!"

She smiled. "Keep watching." Natsume got up and was about to walk out.

"Keep watching. Please?"

"I don't know if I want to."

"Humor me?" He sighed aggravated and sat back down. She smiled and pressed play.

 _Yup. You heard me. The love of my life. The last person in_ _ **Alice Academy**_ _that I'm thankful for…_

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they listened to see who Mikan was in love with.

 _The last person in Alice Academy that I'm thankful for…_

 _Is Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

The Fire Alice's eyes widened and his face turned a fire engine red as he heard the next few sentences.

 _You heard me. Natsume Hyuuga. The Fire Alice. The rebel. The boy who hated my guts and basically would have killed me had I not used my Alice. The boy who is mistrusting. The boy who hates teachers. The boy who got jealous if any boy got near me that wasn't Ruka, and even with Ruka he was careful. The boy who was violent. The boy…_

 _Who has captured my heart._

 _The boy who protected me, is possessive, willing to sacrifice his life for those he cares about. The boy who I am deeply and madly in love with, and I'm proud to say that I'm not afraid to admit it any longer. Understand something Natsume. I don't care about your flaws, your past and what you've done. I care about you now, the person you are now and that's the boy I fell in love with. And…I-I may think you're pretty gorgeous._

He smirked upon hearing this. "He? Gorgeous you say?"

"Don't get full of it."

 _Remember that earlier quote? "1 flaw doesn't judge 1 million perfections"? And how I specifically made it up for someone of this list? It was you, Natsume. Your violent, possessive, rebellious sides don't judge for your caring, vulnerable, protective, brave sides. And who the hell wouldn't fall for those gorgeously dangerous red eyes, the dark hair, the dangerous yet mysterious aura. Do I need to go on? Please say I don't, I'm probably red-faced by now._

"Accurate, Polka." He said with a smirk, even though he was dying to hug her and embrace her.

 _Thank you everyone who's been in my life while at this Academy. Let's look forward to many more adventures!_

"That's the end of my presentation!" She said with a smile, her face a shade of pink. Her classmates all embraced her and thanked her for the sweet words. The MS and HS kids did similar things, and before Natsume could do anything, she spoke from the door.

"Oh, Natsume, one last thing!"

She turned and everyone cleared a path as she ran, and the closer she got, the more time slowed and she was centimeters away from his face, his eyes widened.

And let's just say they were both surprised at the end of the day.

 **A/N: FINALLY! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS WAS A BIT LATE! I tried to have it done by Thanksgiving, but school and stuff, so forgive my tardiness! So, if you want to see a Natsume POV of this, let me know in a review!**

 **So read and review! See you in the next thing I make!**

 **Later!~AquaB15**


End file.
